Nova
is a ghost-like Saucer Kaiju from episode 49 of the TV series, Ultraman Leo. Subtitle: History Ultraman Leo Nova was one of the last few Flying Saucer Monsters left from Black Directive. Nova arrived on Earth but quickly transformed into a white, harmless-looking rain ornament to hide and plan, while it started influencing a boy with its mind powers. Nova remained in that form, despite its eyes flashing red occasionally while the boy believed Nova was nothing more than a toy. Once the boy left, Nova attacked a drunk man whom strayed too close and sprayed him with a red gas, sending the man on an insane rampage. The boy returned the next day, still influenced by Nova's power was surprised by him now being red instead. Then Nova attacked the boy, spraying him with his insanity gas and wrapping tendrils around his neck, taking full control of the boy's body and mind. Now with a hostage, Nova used the boy as its puppet as he drove several people insane with his smog. The police prepared to kill the boy to stop the plague but Gen arrived and separated Nova from the boy, saving the boy from Nova's control. Nova, however, was not finished yet. It transformed to its true gigantic self and unleashed its destructive power on the city, continuing to spread his plague of insanity further. With MAC gone, the SDF had to try and make due in their stead but it was no good against's Nova's power. Gen had enough and finally transformed into Ultraman Leo. Nova generated a red zone to try and take advantage. In the end however, Ultraman Leo struck Nova with the Light Ball attack and finally put the monster down for good, destroying Nova in a shower of sparks and explosions. Trivia *Nova's roar is a modified Alien Wolf roar. *Nova's design is based on the teru teru bozu, a type of handmade Japanese rain dolls. Ultraman Mebius Nova reappeared in episode 28 the series Ultraman Mebius. Nova first appeared before the GUYS crew on a dark night in a parking lot scaring them by cackling evily, but it was small and very fazy, and then disappeared before them. Unknown to GUYS, Nova was manipulating the nanotechnology that is used to bring Rimu Eleking to life to make duplicates of himself to distract GUYS while the real copy is in pursuit of GUYS HQ. The next day, the Maquette Nova appeared in an open construction field. GUYS attacked it, but it only spewed red smoke at them. Ultraman Mebius appeared and began to attack the monster, until it vanished like a Maquette Monster. Realizing about Nova's control over the nanotechnology and now how dangerously close the REAL Nova was to their HQ, Mebius teleported himself to Nova's location and the real battle began. At first, Nova was beating Mebius, but Miclas came to aid Mebius, and weaken Nova. Afterwards, Mebius recovered and used his Mebium Ray to destroy Nova once and for all. Trivia *As revealed in episode 28, Nova was placed among the monsters in the "Out of Document" section due to his appearance was after MAC's demise. *In this series, Nova has the ability to spit red fireballs from his mouth. *Maquette Nova's smog is more of a smokescreen rather than causes people to go insane. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Nova reappeared in episode 10 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Nova is partnered with the monsters Saramandora and Lunaticks and all three monsters were guarding a military base that had supplies that the ZAP SPACY needed for their ship. Rei sent Gomora as the ZAP SPACY retrieved the parts they needed. At first Nova tried to ensnarl Gomora with his whips, but Gomora easily destroyed Nova, vaporizing him instantly with the Super Oscilatory Wave. Trivia *Nova is one of the few kaiju in the series that does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Fire Golza, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Lunatyx, King Joe Black, and Zetton.) Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Nova reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen rising out of the ground in a shot of the Monster Graveyard with King Joe Black, Verokron, Gomess, Alien Baltan, and Antlar. He then teamed up with Gan-Q, King Pandon, Verokron, Doragory, King Joe Black, Eleking, Banpira, Alien Guts, Alien Metron and Fire Golza to take on Ultraseven . He was betrayed and killed along with Doragory by Belial's Belial Geno Thunder during the final battle. Trivia *Nova is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Justice.]] Nova participated in the Dark Spark War fighting alongside various monsters against Ultras until he was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Data - Maquette= Maquette Nova is a duplicate of the original Nova created by the same element that used to create Rimu Eleking, resulting on it's temporary disappearance due to stealing the said monster's energy. Due to Maquette Nova roaming in the GUYS Base, various workers including the GUYS officers called him the . Stats *Height: Unknown ~ 57 m *Weight: Unknown ~ 10,000 t *Length of the right hand: 60 m *Origin: Phoenix Nest Powers and Weapons *Teleport: Maquette Nova can teleport by reducing itself into dusts. *Red Crazy Gas: Maquette Nova can exhale weaker versions of the original's red crazy gas. His version was only a smokescreen rather than driving the victim insane. Nova 5.jpg|Red Crazy Gas }} Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Nova reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UC (Uncommon) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a high chance of getting Nova. Gallery Ultraman Leo Nova I.png Nova.png Nova vs. Ultraman Leo.jpg|Nova vs. Ultraman Leo Nova-0.jpg Nova2.png Ultraman Mebius Nova 2.jpg Nova 6.jpg Nova 3.jpg Nova 4.jpg Mebius v Nova 2.jpg Mebius vs Nova.jpg Miclas 20.jpg card_char_35-hd.png card_char_36-hd.png Nova 7.jpg Nova 8.jpg Nova 9.jpg Nova White.png|Nova White, a subspecies in Monster Buster Nova1.png Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Saucer Beasts Category:Marquette Monster Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Black Star Residents